This Is Hell
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Sweeney Todd, we have been expecting you". "Where am I"? "Where you belong"! "Your punishment is Nellie Lovett. She will never escape your mind, when you breathe, you will breathe her". Hell is actually what he thought it would be; Hell. Toddett.


**Authors Note:**

_Something inspired from one of my videos on youtube called "Hell". _

_**This first chapter will be about Sweeney Todd and the next about Mrs. Lovett.**_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :D_

_Thank you, please review!_

**Sweeney Todd POV: Chapter 1 **

It was dark

It was dark. The only word that was courageous enough to discover its feat, truly was the word dark. The smoky air shot around him with great deliverance until his head finally lifted slightly to reveal the razor cut imprinted on his long beautiful neck.

Crimson blood, which was now dry, shot down his chest as the smoky air lifted his demon like soul from the ground. His arms untwined his wife with harsh deviance and his hands no longer touched the crock of her neck but the blurry air of the ebony bakery.

His body floated like an iceberg mass among its body of water. It was still, yet light and his eyes were open, like they were when he had died. Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street had died knowing of the wrong he had committed. He also died in vain, in misery and in his self-created pain that unveiled so wretchedly.

His arms lifted slowly and painfully towards the heavens but then a bright light appeared to the blur in front of him. The bright light shone for a second, and then it was replaced by one of red burgundy and once it disappeared, so did Sweeney Todd.

His eyes shot open in a mist of blistering cold water. He gasped for air as his arms pushed through the river of red in almost fear. Sweeney Todd breathed in and out as fear consumed his body. His arms raced as he swam towards the beginning of the river and when he pushed himself out on shore, he laid there for moments upon moments.

He was upon black colored magma rocks, and his body was stinging as discreetly as a syringe would press upon one's naked body. He looked down at his hands, and then at his arms, legs, chest and he stumbled upon the fact that he was naked. The only coverage he had was the red water, but that was as light as a feather.

He suddenly felt ashamed of himself, deciding that he had never been this naked since he was a newborn baby. Even when he had made love, he had kept at least one piece of clothing on. When he had made love to his wife, Lucy, oh how he had given everything for her.

And suddenly, he realized that he didn't know where he was. The last feeling he had felt was the cold silvery feel of one of his friends across his sleek neck. He touched his long neck to feel a wholesome one of that, not one that seemed to have ever crossed paths with a knife.

He sighed to himself, looking around the wretched place and taking in everything that he saw. All there was, was red smoke, upon the river he had just ascended, or descended from, he wasn't quite sure. He grabbed a hand full of the black magma rocks once again but this he spoke lightly "What is this place"?

And within all reason, the ground beneath him shook violently. Sweeney Todd held on to the magma rocks as if they were some type of safety. His eyes widened in fear as the earth continued to shake. A bright orange puff of smoke appeared in front of him, and Mr. Todd's eyes blistered in nerves as he watched the puff of smoke turn into some type of ill human creature.

The puff of smoke let out a sticky type of substance that had arms and legs forming in the distance. A head popped out as well, which had small eyes and a tiny nose that perched in the middle of its face. His lips were bright red and he opened his mouth to reveal pointy teeth.

Mr. Todd shook violently genuinely afraid of the beast in front of him. Yes, indeed he was the Demon Barber of Fleet Street, but this creature in front of him looked like a true Demon himself, the Demon of the Underworld, it seemed.

His white almost see-through feet walked towards the naked Sweeney Todd with a smirk upon his face. Sweeney Todd covered his member with his legs and his hands as much as he could, embarrassed by the scorn written on the creatures face. The creature's long pale hands reached down to touch the shoulder of the demon barber and his thick fingernails dug deeply into his chest.

Sweeney Todd's eyes widened from the pain but his deep breaths held in the sickness he was shortly followed with. The creature finally spoke, in a deep sharp like voice "Sweeney Todd, we have been expecting you".

Sweeney Todd's eyes grew in terror as the creature took his hand off his shoulder and walked to the front of him, to look at him in his small piercing eyes. Sweeney Todd looked around the place once more and asked in a small voice "Where am I"?

The Creature bit his red lip and spoke with power "Where you belong, servant"! The Creature clapped his odd shaped hands and torches stringing great fire filled around the now more visible room. Sweeney Todd no longer covered himself, for he was not ashamed anymore, he felt his fear trickle over his embarrassment as the Creature once again spoke "I am _the _Master, I believe you must have heard of me. I have many names, Devil, Satin, Ruler of the Underworld and such, but you are to refer to me as Master and if you do not I will cut off your tongue and eat it to represent the foolishness that you have committed"!

Sweeney Todd bit his tongue slowly terrified as the creature once again continued to speak "I am your master, but I too, have a master. That is the almighty God; you are not to speak of him! I was sent here to rule the Underworld since the beginning of time, and I am here to give you your punishment".

Sweeney Todd watched as his _Master _slid across the room towards him. He had to speak, so he did but reluctantly "For what do I deserve a punishment? Redding the world of its filth"? The Creatures small eyes turned black and he pursed his lips before he shouted out violently "Did I ask you to speak, servant? Did I ask you to utter a word? I think not! You may ask your questions… never! This is Hell, it is not a Q and A period"!

Sweeney Todd breathed in and out at the world Hell. He had never realized it until now that he was in the Underworld. The creature's eyes returned to their usual state as he lowered his voice and continued, "Before we are to speak of your punishment, we will speak of your duty here. You will be living in an exact replica of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Shop…"

And suddenly Sweeney Todd's teeth gritted together heavily and he muttered "Mrs. Lovett". Sweeney Todd's Master's eyes pursed open as he asked interested "What did you say"? He watched Sweeney Todd hide his head in his hands and his hands slowly turned into fists before he responded, "I said the name of a woman who is a complete disgrace to women! The name of a common slut, who finds total and utter pleasure in destroying the lives of others! I said Mrs. Lovett, the woman, the creature, the _thing_, that I despise".

Sweeney Todd's Master smiled with delight before he said fascinated "Really? Well, I have just changed my mind about your punishment. Anyway, you will be living in a replica of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Shop where you will be a barber, but you will not slice any one's throat for if you will, you will get 10 slashes upon your back. Understand"?

Sweeney nodded releasing his anger into the room and then his Master continued "Excellent. As for Judge Turpin's punishment…." Sweeney Todd interrupted at the name and he asked softly "Judge Turpin"? The Master nodded losing his patience so he screamed once again "Do not interrupt me! As I was saying, Judge Turpin's punishment is to receive 10 cuts to the throat a day by yourself".

Sweeney Todd sneered through his teeth at the idea of the Judge's blood once again on his razors. The Creature spoke again "Of course he will not die, since he is already dead, but he will feel the same pain as if he would have if he was alive. Now, for your punishment, Mr. Barker".

Sweeney Todd bit his lip and whispered frustrated "That man is dead". His master chuckled in return and replied in a raspy voice "So are you, Mr. Todd. So are you. Now, your punishment was going to be having to stab the young beautiful yellow haired Lucy 15 times a day, but I have decided to change it".

Sweeney Todd sighed relieved at the man's decision. If he would not have changed his mind, he would have to kill his beautiful bride again, and again, but now it would not be accidental.

Sweeney looked up to see his Master speak "Since you have told me how _fond_ you are of Nellie Lovett. You will spend every second of your day thinking of her. And when you sleep, you will dream of her, and when you breathe, you will breathe her, and when you speak, you will speak of her".

Sweeney Todd shook his head violently as he spoke angrily "No! I will not! I will resist"! The Master of the Underworld clapped his hands and suddenly a whip appeared in his hands. He reached into the air and waved to Mr. Todd and suddenly his bare body was being pulled towards him.

He stopped a few inches away from the Devil himself. The Master yelled out angrily "I thought I told you not to speak"! And then he took the whip and whipped Sweeney Todd as hardly as he could across his back. Sweeney Todd yelled from the pain as the Master spoke again "It is time".

Sweeney shook his head as his palms fell sweaty into the great abyss of the rocks beneath him. The Master muttered, "Mr. Todd, from this moment on, your world is Nellie Lovett". Sweeney Todd shook his head sadly and then the Devil snapped and Sweeney Todd's head straightened up.

He turned around to face the devil with a look of genuine sadness written on his face. Sweeney Todd held his head tightly as he tried to rock the thoughts of Nellie away from his mind. He screamed sadistically and the Devil laughed mechanically and before he said anything else he snapped his fingers.

And Sweeney Todd had clothes on, clean black clothes that fit him perfectly. Sweeney spoke softly "Mrs. Lovett would have liked these". And then he closed his eyes tightly trying to picture his yellow haired beauty but instead he saw a beautiful black haired raven with a pie in her hands.

Sweeney screamed once again and the Devil laughed snapped his fingers once again and screamed trying to over crowed Sweeney's screams. Sweeney stopped screaming and looked at the Devil with a face of dread and he whispered "Stop, make it stop! This is maddening"! The Devil gave him a small smirk before he shouted out "No, Mr. Todd. This is Hell"!

**_Authors Note:_**

_Please Review and let me know if I should continue, because if you don't then I won't know if I should or not._

_Thank you everyone!_

_Check out my videos at youtube if you want. They are under the username: CopiPan_

_Thank you! _


End file.
